


The Omega For Me

by AlecWrites



Series: HQThirstmas2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Tsukishima Kei, Exhibitionism, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: day 6: omega/voyeurism exhibitionismthirstmas
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: HQThirstmas2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048381
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020





	The Omega For Me

**Author's Note:**

> day 6: omega/voyeurism exhibitionism  
> thirstmas

Tsukishima Kei was shocked. The idea wasn’t entirely far fetched, it sure sounded like the Tadashi’s he’s known since childhood. But. It was just so out of the blue, Kei didn’t have time to process it. 

“You’re the only one Tadashi trusts to do it.” Wakatoshi explained. Kei always froze up at the way that Wakatoshi said his best friend's name, as no one else mattered. Like Tadashi was the only omega alive, and he wouldn’t trade him for the world. That right there almost sold him. 

“But even then, I don’t really have a huge drive for sex.” Kei tried to reason. 

“You don’t have to enjoy it, Tadashi just has a fantasy about being watched, but he would be completely uncomfortable having a stranger do it.” Wakatoshi explained, casually. It kinda pissed Kei off how conversational Wakatoshi was being about all of this. He just wanted Kei to sit in and watch this alpha fuck his best friend. 

“How do you feel about it?” Kei asked. And Wakatoshi actually took a pause, like he hadn’t even considered it. Considering his own feelings, a minute ago he found how he put Tadashi first endearing, and now it was sort of miserable. 

“To put it bluntly, if it makes Tadashi feel good, then it’s ultimately a win,” Wakatoshi explained after a moment. Kei just stared at him, in shock. He couldn’t tell if he was even breathing at this point, or if Wakatoshi was even here in the room with him. It was all too much to process. 

“Can I have time to think?”

“Of course.” Wakatoshi agreed quickly. A smile on his face. Because apparently, just Kei’s consideration was much better than a flat no. 

  
  
  


Kei didn’t think about it for long. He couldn’t actually process it. He even resorted to doing research for a short time. Watching porn, trying to see Tadashi in place of these omega’s. It was both hard and not. Tadashi definitely had the frame of an omega, but he was a lot tougher than he looked. But he was definitely different with Wakatoshi. Soft, pliant. So Kei agreed, because his brain started nagging him. The idea could never fully form, it was always a blurred body of an omega, with Tadashi’s hair but now his face. And Kei wanted to scream, he was so good at visualizing and it was failing him now. 

So that’s how he found himself in the armchair of Tadashi’s and Wakatoshi bedroom. Tadashi standing beside him, some explanation or an apology that Kei wasn’t really focused on. 

“I know this is weird. If at any time you’re uncomfortable you can leave, just get up and walk away and we can pretend this never happened. I just. I needed to know, and I can’t even begin to explain how grateful I am that you even came.” 

“Tadashi come,” Wakatoshi ordered. His voice was deep and harsh, and Kei swallowed when Tadashi whined and walked over to him, straddling his hips. 

Wakatoshi massaged his ass, a perfect view for Kei. Not that he was particularly interested in the action itself but more in the rough way that Wakatoshi seemed to be handling his best friend. And Tadashi was loving it. Moaning into Wakatoshi’s shoulder, as he rolled his hips against Wakatoshi’s lap. Wakatoshi didn’t look at Kei, he could have, they could have made direct eye contact. But instead, his eyes fluttered closed and he whispered into Tadashi’s hair. Sweet, quiet compliments. About how cute his voice sounded and how sweet his scent was becoming from getting horny. This only went on for a bit, but Kei had completely lost track of time. His eyes were planted on the scene, he felt his body relax and he couldn’t tear his eyes away. Even when they began removing each other's clothes. Tadashi tugged roughly at the hem of Wakatoshi’s shirt.  _ Begging  _ for it to come off, and when it did, he kissed up and down Wakatoshi’s chest. This actually affected the alpha, Kei thought that he was always so stoic and calm, but maybe this is why Wakatoshi was so team Tadashi because he was the only omega that could reduce him to nothing. The possessive way that Tadashi ran his teeth along the alpha’s jaw was enough for Kei’s breath to quicken. Wakatoshi’s hands tightened around the omega’s hips, making Tadashi grind into his hardening member. Or at least he thought Wakatoshi was hard, he had to be after this type of foreplay. 

Some things that Kei noticed that he probably shouldn’t about his own best friend. Tadashi was entirely too sensual. He moaned to make Wakatoshi’s eyes roll, he ground to make him grunt. At first glance, it would look like Wakatoshi was in charge, but that’s so wrong. Everything Tadashi did, got a reaction from Wakatoshi, and Tadashi  _ wanted _ it that way.

The bottoms were gone, and the lubrication was out. This would be about the time that Kei should leave. The foreplay was easy, they were clothed, mostly and it wasn’t nearly as naughty as Kei has originally thought. Everything was pretty vanilla. But for some reason, the air seemed to change completely when Wakatoshi started speaking, so much so that Kei couldn’t even think of leaving anymore. 

“Now Tadashi are you gonna ride daddy like a good boy while Kei watches?” And that way that Tadashi moaned, and the way Wakatoshi said his name made Kei actually look away, his face heating up. “Say your answer out loud for Kei to hear.” Tadashi must have nodded, a motion Kei didn’t see.

“Yes daddy,” Tadashi’s voice was hoarse, which made Kei jump in his seat. 

“Once more,” Wakatoshi started, his voice a little softer. “You’re allowed to leave at any time, but please keep in mind, it would make Tadashi so happy if you stayed. Right ‘dashi?” Wakatoshi asked. 

“ _ Yes, daddy _ .” Tadashi sounded so wrecked and nothing had even happened yet. Wakatoshi shot Kei a quick glance, a look of knowing and reassurance. Knowing that Kei was hard from anticipation. 

Time flew by, one minute they were still, then Tadashi was being spread, and then slowly, torturously slow, Wakatoshi slid inside of Kei’s best friend and he even felt a little bit jealous. 

“You’re so tight baby, so tight for me,” Wakatoshi grunted like he was falling apart from just being inside. That was impossible, right? Kei wouldn’t know. But Wakatoshi started moving, no, Tadashi started moving and Kei forgot what he was thinking about. 

Tadashi moved up and down on Wakatoshi's dick with fucking confidence. Like it didn’t matter that his thighs would burn later, or that Kei was watching or that a stream of curses was falling from his alpha’s lips. Tadashi was in control, his hips jerked, rolled, and slowed all at the right moments. It became very clear that Wakatoshi and Tadashi had a very healthy sex life, with the way they were both crumbling before his eyes. 

“Oh you ride me so good, are you showing off for Kei huh?” Wakatoshi teased, bucking his hips up into Tadashi who groaned, pressing his hands to Wakatoshi’s shoulders, stabilizing himself. He began to fuck up into Tadashi, and Kei found himself starting at the point of entry. Watching Wakatoshi’s alpha’s cock spread Tadashi out in front of him. That visual with the lewd noises falling from Tadashi’s mouth was a little too much for Kei. He felt his cock leak, and maybe he didn’t get sexual pleasure from touching himself or hearing other people's adventures in bed but he felt sexual pleasure from watching. And although his cock was aching in his jeans he didn’t have the desire to touch himself, or maybe he just didn’t want to do it while they were having sex. Whatever the reason, Kei was ignoring the aching in his groin as Wakatoshi brought Tadashi to climax. Slamming his hips down onto his own cock, filling Tadashi with his come. Tadashi’s head falls back as his dick twitches, painting Wakatoshi’s cock with white streaks, glossy. 

Wakatoshi’s chest is heavy with labored breaths, and Tadashi’s head is tucked into Wakatoshi’s shoulder, hiding or comfortable and sated. Neither of them says anything for a while. Heavy breaths turn into silent breathing. Tadashi’s body relaxes and Wakatoshi lifts him off of him and settles him beside him. It’s a sweet, slow movement that makes Kei want to look away. 

“Thank you for agreeing to watch Kei,” Wakatoshi speaks when his voice is a little less hoarse. “I think Tadashi had a really good time being watched,” He looked over at Tadashi, who was snuggled into the blankets like a little nest, humming and falling asleep. 

“It’s no problem.” Kei tried, having no idea his throat was so dry. “Anything for my friend,” he said, unsure what that meant. Wakatoshi had a ghost of a smile on his lips, and Kei stood up. Ignoring the ache in his pants, Wakatoshi ignored it too. Kei left after that, knowing that Wakatoshi was probably going to care for his omega and make him a nest. Kei wondered what that was like, being pampered and cared for, and liking it. But it made him shiver, he didn’t really think about it for long. 

Later that night he received a text from Tadashi that just said ‘thank you.’ 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments <3


End file.
